No Bird Without A Sigh
by FreddyJason27
Summary: Lori is back in Springwood, but she craves a certain Dream Demon. Freddy x Lori, oh and mind you Freddy has a foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy was no where near where he thought he was, instead, he found himself in some strange room. It was probably a teen's room...a girl's room. He tried to move, but found himself chained down by some chains, there were strange markings on them, like incantations. Pulling and tugging, he found them on his ankles and wrists, so far he was strapped down, spread eagle on a bed. Great....

A thumping filled his ears, like padded feet moving across the room. Craining his head to look, he saw a figure move in the shadows. The figure stepped into the moonlight by the wall sized window above the bed. Revealing...Freddy smirked something evil. "Hello, Lori." His voice was that of a smart ass and he smirking up at her something evil. Desiring nothing more than to be out of these chains and doing something delicious to the young girl who stood before him.

"Freddy." She said and sat on the endge of the bed, she was wearing a red silk night gown with green lace. Freddy's two favorite colors no less, seeing her in that was practically making him hard.

"You did something to me, 7 months ago, something I can't ever forget." Freddy's smirk remained, but his face bore absolute shock when her fingers started lazily running over his stomach. Lori's fingers ran circles around his stomach, moving the fabric up to reveal his dark blue undershirt.

He moved himself slightly, not really moving away or towards her but resettling himself. There was definatly something wrong here, definatly. Lori climbed onto the bed and pulled his Christmas sweater up as she did so. He was staring at her with something between shock and confusion. Lori's fingers ran over the undershirt, feeling his burned muscles underneath.

"You know Freddy, at some point, I wondered if your whole body was burned like this." Freddy heard a ripping noise before he actucally saw her tear open his undershirt. What was wrong with this bitch? He was supposed to be the one on top of her, not like this!

Her fingers smoothly ran over his stomach to his chest. Lori lowered her mouth to where his nipple would have been, and bit, hard. Freddy's icy blue eyes went wide and he felt himself growing harder despite himself. His body reacted to her simple touches, making him angry with not the ability to resist. Freddy gulped in air as Lori licked the red marks she'd caused on his already charred skin.

"Want me to stop Freddy? I can if you want." She whispered, her fingers teasingly playing with his belt. Freddy didn't know what to do but this girl was driving him insane, for no apparently good reason. Lori, wasn't wearing any underware, Freddy realized when he felt smooth flesh against his torso as she straddled him. Freddy's eyes immediatly went down to see her sweet flesh. His eyes grew wider as she rubbed it against him.

"Freddy, Freddy." She whispered to where his eyes turned to look at her. She lowered her fingers to her enterance and slipped them inside of herself. She kept whispering his name, growing louder and louder with each moment. Freddy couldn't turn his eyes away as Lori rode her own fingers, right on top of him. "Harder." She begged and Freddy groaned, thrusting his hips in need.

He bit his bottom lip and threw his head back, his hat covering his eyes as he fought against the binds that held him. Lori screamed his names two times while coming and he was panting on the bed, despiratly needing attention.

Lori's juices ran down the sides if his torso, she licked him clean, and Freddy panted. She moved down to his belt buckle, putting her head down, and taking it off with her teeth. Freddy stared as she removed his belt buckle. Feeling the restraint of being in his pants of so long gone he watched as Lori ran her fingers lightly across his shaft. "Bitch." He growled as Lori put herself on top of his erect cock. Freddy gasped at her tightness, even when he'd raped her she was so tight, but this, he groaned.

Freddy growled low and dangerous when she removed herself unexspectedly. She moved up, her breasts were a few inches above his face, and he could see the erect nipples underneath. Her juices, which were dribbling out of her, were warm against his stomach. Lori was reaching for his gloved hand, and Freddy flexed it, warning her. His icy blue eyes burning a hole in her as he looked up at her.

But instead of trying to take off the killer weapon, she licked his palm, her tongue lazily moving over it, before trailing up his middle finger to the tip of the blade. She sucked on it and Freddy got harder, if that was possible. Her tongue ran over the side of the blade, back to his hand, were she nipped the tip of his finger. Lori pulled back and looked at Freddy with a drowsy look.

Freddy was still lying below her, and his cock was sticking straight up against her back. He knew she could feel that, but she seemed to be coldly ignoring it. She finally straddled his legs, but she didn't sheath herself on him. She raised her right hand and began to play with him. Running lazy paths over his cock. Freddy hissed, wanting to be touched harder, or to be inside her, hell even her mouth would be nice contact.

She was still running her lazy paths as Freddy hissed out, "bitch." Lori squezed the head, hard. Freddy groaned, wishing nothing more than to call her every name in the book, but right now, she held a rather precious organ to Freddy. Lori lowered her mouth and began to suck his head, making the dream demon groan despite himself. He shook his head from side to side and panted and gasped. Trying not to let the sounds escape him, no way he would let this bitch have what she wanted.

The sucking stopped and Freddy let out a moan of anger for the contact lost. He looked down at Lori to see her licking her lips of a slimy liquid, his pre. He put his head back down on the comforter, letting his eyes be shaded by his amazingly still in place hat. Lori moved but Freddy stayed still, tensing when he felt her fingers brush along the underside of his cock. What was sh-?

"FUCK NO BITCH!" Was Freddy's only reply as Lori's fingers moved into his entrace, the one he thought, shouldn't exsist. Freddy's teeth were grit and he was trying hard not to scream while her fingers were inside of him. Lori moved her fingers in and out, and Freddy silently wondered how she knew that damn hole even exsisted! Freddy's hips began to rock and he found himself disgusted at the fact that he was responding to this.

Lori pulled her fingers in and out and again, his body moved in rhythm. She took his head in her mouth, making the Dream Demon moan with the extra pressure applied. He was getting tied in knots and he felt himself growing higher. He closed his eyes as he fell over the edge and into the dark abyss that awaited, groaning as he did.

When he was back from his high he opened his eyes to see Lori staring down at him, stroking the side of his face. He wanted to cringe away from that hand but instead he bit it, growling. "Never again bitch." Lori smiled at this and retched her hand free, causing cuts to appear from his teeth, "never again." She whispered and she began licking the blood on her hand, Freddy pulled up slightly and licked it also, and their tongues mingled. Running over Lori's hand, Freddy felt her tongue glide into his mouth, and he halfway felt the need to bite it off.

Instead he found them dueling for dominance, but Freddy won out, and licked over her mouth. Tasting every inch and leaving his foul demons mark in every nook and corner. Lori moaned into his mouth and Freddy was breafly suprised at her responding. She ran her tongue along his and all over, mingling with his. She pulled back for air as they both panted, something flickered in her eyes and Freddy wondered only for a moment what it was, before dismissing it.

Lori moved back and put herself down on top of his cock, making Freddy groan loudly as she let out a little mew of approval. Rocking and twisting Freddy thrust up into her, she moved to, roving her hips in the opposite direction than him. Freddy twisted and she gasped, Freddy was large and wasn't suprised to find that the girl would need to be stretched before taking him all in. Lori murmered his name and groaned, and gasped. This made Freddy speed up the pace.

As they came closer and closer, Lori clenched around him and Freddy groaned. Lori didn't even know she was doing it and Freddy was in absolute ecstacy. "Harder." Neither knew who said the word but it sure didn't make a diffrence. They came together, his seed shooting across her walls and Lori contracting around him. Lori fell on top of him, still shethed on Freddy and tired, panting.

After catching her breath she sat back up and touched Freddy's cock, it was tender and stood attention just by touch. "Now Freddy," Lori whispered holding the Dream Demon's hateful icy blue glare, "time for payback when you raped me." Her fingers stroked and moved across him, never stopping, her tongue came in too, and squezing and other things. She didn't stop what she was doing, making Freddy growl out horrific things at her and writhe on the bed.

He didn't know how many times he came but his cock was so tender and over worked he couldn't even give pre any more. The sheets were soaked with come, and sweat making him wrinkle his nose, and lay back on the sheets. Lori straddled his waist once more while Freddy silently begged for peace, of the nature where she left him alone. Her fingers played lightly over his charred skin. Moving over every inch of his chest and stomach, finally she reached his face and touched his ears. Freddy was stiff, trying not to move around out of fear that she might fondle him again.

Her fingers lazily ran over his ears before moving to his eyes, tracing the rim of them before moving down across his lips. She lowered her head and nipped the top of his ear, before running her tongue along the bottom of his eye down to his lips. He opened his mouth and she kissed him, hard, they dueled and explored before both pulled back for air. They continued this and Lori ran her fingers over Freddy's chest, feeling the corse skin. Lori pulled back one final time and looked at the clock, 4:54. She had to get up at five, so she stood and Freddy growled.

"Hey bitch, where the fuck do you think your going?" Lori turned to look at him her lighter green eyes looked into his icy blue. "I'm going on a camping trip, I'll be gone for a week."

Freddy growled some profanities and jerked the chains as the clock struck, 4:58. The chains broke, the spell holding him down was over. He was on top of Lori in a second, tearing at the gown she'd been wearing. It was all off in no time and Lori lay bare beneath him, she looked up into Freddy's blue eyes as his dream world powers that had been held back by the binds came back to him. "You aren't going any where, Lori." His voice was low as he touched over her creamy flesh, "Freddy." She whispered in heat, opening her legs to him to his suprise.

Smirking he lowered his mouth to toy with her, running lightly over the folds and into her dripping heat. She writhed and Freddy smirked, but howled in absoltue anger as she dissappeared from the dream world. "SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled angrily.

---------------------------------

Lori stared into her father's worried eyes. "I'm fine dad really, just let me get packed and I'll be out of here." Lori said smiling at her father, who gave a smile and nodded. "Alright Lori, but if anything is wrong tell me okay." Lori nodded, "I'm fine." As her father left she looked at the bed, feeling this sense that when she returned to Springwood, Freddy would be waiting....

I do not own A nightmare on elm street. But I do love to write fanfics about it. Read and reveiw please!


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy paced his boiler room, in a fit of anger. Lori was gone, and she'd fucked him into that bed so many god damn times. Freddy felt his crotch tighten at the memory.

Lori's tight heat was something he missed and he wanted to rape that bitch so hard she would be screaming for mercy. But would Freddy give it? Hell NO!

Freddy's blades scratched the boiler on his right, causing the steam to coming shooting out at him, and he was covered in steam. He was covered in it, sheilding him from view of anything else. "I'll get you Lori, and when I do you will scream for mercy."

He smiled something sinister and laughed. That was all he could do, wait and kill. Lori said she'd be back in a week after all.

"I can wait, oh yes...I can wait." Freddy smiled as another child entered the dream scape.

"I can wait." And Freddy was gone once again, dissappearing into the shadows like a ghost materializing out of thin air, and to the other side of the dream scape. Where a young girl, screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori looked around at the lake {NOTE : IT IS NOT CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE} it was glistening with beauty in the summer heat. The row boat tied to the dock was a rental from her Father, and she turned. Seeing Will, Rain, and Micheal headed for her.

"Hey! Over here!" She called and Will turned to her flashing her a bright toothed smile. She felt guilty, that dream about Freddy, and this longing to touch the dream demon. Will's smile dropped also as he saw her's had faded.

"Lori?" His voice questioned, "what's wrong?" Lori gave him another fake smile, standing and pulling her feet from the water. She felt the dribbles down her legs and kept up her fake smile for Will. Her mind screamed that she loved Will, but something dark inside her said other wise.

"Nothing the sun just got in my eyes." Lori lied and Will smiled at her, wrapping her in a warm and tight embrace. But that was just it, she almost begged for Freddy's needed it. The rough treatement, the rough yet soft sweater. His perverted hands running over her curves, his breath, hot as steam, running over her features. That tongue finding all her weak points.

"Come on let's set up." Will said holding up his sleeping bag and his tent. Lori nodded and followed Will, setting the tents up below a large tree that grew by the lake. Lori didn't speak, but she heard the voices of the others. Although she heard, she did not listen, her mind was on something else. Freddy in particular.

The afternoon was crisp and she could feel it growing cooler, as the first night of summer neared. Lori had found her way back on the dock, imagining Freddy as he came up and grabbed Jason Voorhees, and trying to drown him. She remembered tackling him, seeing that demon face.

She smiled slightly at the memory, remembering how she had for one milo-second wanted to laugh out loud at his elfish looking ears. Lori turned her grey blue eyes back to the lake in front of her. The water was as clear as glass and seemed to stretch on in time.

Taking a deep breath she took in the marelous view before her. As she tipped her head back she felt the wind brush against her in view neck.

She imagined Freddy's teeth giving a powerful nip, making her bleed, and then swaving it with that demonic tongue. Lori restrained from moaning out loud as Will came down the peer.

"Lemonade?" Will asked holding out a sweating glass to her, another glass for himself as Lori took the one he held out to her. She sipped from the sweet glass, watching as the sun was beginning to set. "Beautiful isn't it?" Will asked turning to look at her, "just like you.

The words stung, she'd lost her virginity to another man and she'd even slept with him again. And Will....he knew Freddy had taken it...but he'd never been told that she'd done it with Freddy again.

And he would never have to know...unless...she moaned Freddy's name out while having sex with him. She turned her head to smile at Will, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Again, she wished for Freddy's arm, the rugged feeling of his left hand running around the top of her breasts through her low cut shirt. His tongue snaking around, she wanted rough corse feeling...and yet...she also wanted love. Love would come from Will, roughness would come from Freddy.

Yet at this very moment she wanted more of Freddy than of Will, who sat right next to her, showering her with his love and admiration. She turned to look at him and smiled something that was more lie than sincerity.

"Lori," he said, "I've been thinking since Freddy and Jason fought do you...ya know." Will seemed shy in this moment and a blush rose to his tan cheeks. "Do you want to, with me?" The question was simple for Lori to see : _Do you want to have sex with me?_ Lori gave him the kindest lying smile she could give him.

"Will, I don't want to do it out here and when we get back I'll want to do it somewhere more comfortable, not my house and not your's somewhere romantic." Will looked taken aback but he nodded in response and his blush fell. "Where did you have in mind?"

Lori thought a moment, "how about Paris?" Will laughed and so did she, laying back on the dock as they did. Night came quicker than ready and Lori found herself lying wide awake in the dark.

The tent flap was shut and the moonlight pierced her tent. Shining down on the bottom of the tent. Lori couldn't take this, standing, she packed up her tent and the sleeping bag. She packed everything, her lantern, food, and clothes.

Lori grabbed her car keys, hearing every one quietly sleeping she grabbed her car keys. She had a nice sports car from her Father, popping the trunk she put her things inside, and getting in the driver seat. She started the car and put it into gear.

She found herself driving down the road and she heard her cell phone ring as soon as she got back into the area...where Freddy could reach you. Lori never took her eyes off the road...never averted her gaze...and never even looked to see if it was Will or her father.

Lori picked up the phone and pressed the answer button, finally after a pause putting it to her ear. The reseption was cracked and she heard the faintest sound of breathing, it was raspy and sounded cracked.

"Welcom home, bitch." Lori didn't need to ask who it was and she decided, just to make the dream demon on the otherside want more she responded to him.

"Will I see you when I get home?" At first there was no response, as if Freddy was suprised that she was actually answering back.

"Why not? I've got time and you have to sleep sometime." She could have swore she heard Freddy sneer. She smirked at this and held a very calm voice as she said.

"What if I take Hypnocil for another week, because you know I was supposed to be gone for a week as it was." Lori smiled at the angry growl on the other side of the phone, obviously Freddy's up right anger at the thought.

"Why'd you come back?" His voice sounded angry and she smiled at the thought, she'd missed him. Lori wipped the smile off her face and turned off her phone on him. It rang again, and again, and again until finally somehow from the dream world. Freddy clicked it back on.

"BITCH DON'T FUCKING HANG UP ON ME!" His anger was evident as ever and Lori just smiled, picking up the phone and sticking her tongue out. She knew Freddy could tell because his response came quickly. "Aren't we being childish? Remind me to bite off you tongue bitch!"

"You forget Freddy, since the other night, your my bitch." A colorful vocabulary came from Freddy, and Lori through the phone out the window. She turned on the music, listening to a song about dreams.

She drove all night, reaching home a little after midnight. She snuck up stairs, tip - toeing as to not wake her father. Lori hadn't even thought of telling the others why she left, she'd worry about that later. Opening her bedroom door she closed it behind her, soundly locking it. Making her way over to her bed, she lie down.

Her head rested on the pillow, then she thought better and stood putting on a red night gown with green lace. She slipped on her red underware, and bra, she highly doubted it would be a challenge for the Dream Demon. But who says she couldn't tease a bit?

Laying down on the bed she made sure she was belly down, if Freddy gave her a rude awakening by shoving his cock in her ass, she would probably have to take it. The thought didn't please her very well, but she made it work by laying there.

It didn't take much to fall asleep, and when she did she picked up a book from her bed side table and began reading. Her legs were stretched out and her tighs were crossed, giving a pretty good veiw of the lacy underware.

Lori heard the clack of his boots before she actually saw him, she didn't even look over her book. Her eyes were dead - set on the page.

She head the click of his blades as he came across the floor, walking around the bed to where she sat on her bed. The scape of blades was heard as he rubbed them along her bed post.

"Hello Bitch." He growled as she felt the bed move when he stood up on his knees in front of her. She could see the red and green of his sweater above the book, as she openly ignored him and turned the page. Lori knew she was stretching his last nerve, and as he ripped the book from her hands, she knew she'd stretched it to far.

The book was thrown across the room, and she turned her eyes up to his angry gaze. "That was a classic." She said and Freddy brought his hand up to her face, flicking them dangerously close to her face.

She stared at him with half - lidded eyes and merely uncrossed her legs, giving him a bird's eye view of her underware, as the night gown hitched up. A view he took full advantage of. His icy blue eyes moved from her grey like blue ones, and down her figure which he looked at thuroughly.

"And what do you want, Mister Krueger?" She emphasized 'mister' to make him angry. Well, at least more angry than he actually was.

His icy eyes narrowed and he grabbed her thighs, pulling her to where she layed flat on the bed and her legs were around his waist.

"To fuck you so hard you beg me to stop." Lori listened to this as his burned face lowered to her pale beautiful one. She shivered and Freddy smirked....

Hope yall all like this one....still not sure what to do one the next one. I know I want them to have a big smut scene...or should they???!!! Anyway I am open to ideas on the subject and hope for more reviews!! *_*


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy smiled at Lori's shivering. Finally he would make her stop teasing him and get some relief. His bladed glove smoothed up her nightgown, showing pale flawless skin.

Something he would love to decorate in bruises, cuts, and bite marks. Freddy took the time to notice that she was wearing an underware and bra, he gave a sort of angry grunt which he could have swore, he heard Lori giggle.

Freddy's eyes gave a dangerous flash as he turned his heated gaze to her eyes, his bladed glove rising to flick in front of her face. She didn't even flinch.

Her chin was in the palm of his glove in a second, the blades twirled with her long blonde hair. It was shoulder length now but some strands had been cut with his rapid movement.

Her eyes were twinkling and held false innocents, trying to be as naive looking as possible to what she was doing. Freddy growled at this, flicking the blades a little more to cut more of the golden locks, her grey blue eyes never leaving his icy ones.

He wanted to dominate her, make her shake in fear, and beg for him to stop.

Now all he saw was some girl who wanted to torture him by acting calm, smart, and foolish in her taunting. Freddy smirked, he'd break her, he'd break her hard. Lori watched as he shreded the night gown and picked away her underware.

She was clean, not a lick of hair there.

"Aren't we a clean bitch." The worst part was Freddy hadn't seen her like this since he raped her, that... 'other night' ... he liked to call it, he'd never seen Lori's core.

The flesh there was pale, unlike the rest of her which bore even the slightest of a tan. Her breasts were full and didn't sag in the least. Unlike his wife's, at the mere thought of his wife Freddy felt like being sick.

His wife had never been 'beautiful', or 'fair', like the thing looking at him now with "I'm innocent but fuck me right now eyes." Oh no, ugly as fucking Hell!

He'd just been looking for a fuck and then all of a sudden she runs up to him saying, "I'M PREGNANT FRED ISN'T IT WONDERFUL!" No it isn't wonderful you bitch!

At first Freddy had thought that the only good thing to come out of it was Kat...but then she blew him up with a pipe bomb...not a very 'happy' father daughter memory.

Freddy wanted everything right now, he wanted Lori to squirm, writh, and scream below him. His crotch was tightening painfully, and Lori was looking at him with those eyes.

Freddy's rotten teeth lowered to her nipple, biting and swerving his demonic tongue around it, Lori moaned. Freddy stopped. Did she just-? Freddy felt his pants tighten harder.

He wasn't sure if this was good or bad, Lori was moaning and now moving against him, begging through her body to be hurt. It was sexy and turning him on no doubt...but...something about this just didn't feel right. But hey, who the fuck takes a writhering girl below them for granted?

Freddy lowered his mouth once more, feeling her pelvis move hard against his, and his cock stretch his pants. Lori moaned again, and Freddy bit harder.

This time Lori whimpered, _now that's what I want_. Freddy thought and roved his tongue around it, by now her nipple was bleeding hard and giving away a nice amount of blood for the Dream Demon.

He went over and bit the other, swerving his tongue around for the same effect. Her whimpers continued. His mouth moved to her stomach, leaving bloody bruises in his wake.

Then, something made it's way to Freddy's nose. He removed his mouth and looked at her sex, it was dripping, the salty fluid it gave away was making Freddy's nerves tigh themselves in knots.

"Freddy." Her voice was heated and Freddy's cock twitched in response to the passionate cry from the girl below him. _Dammit_! Freddy cursed loudly in his mind, hating the day he'd even first seen the girl now begging him for release.

Lori actually wanted pain, she wanted him to fuck her hard. _Why the fuck dosn't she ask her fucking boyfriend to do it_?

_**Because she wants you**_. Freddy felt like screaming at this point as he lowered his mouth to taunt Lori, her breathing was eratic and he heard the sheets tear slightly as he moved his tongue around her entrance. Now even the Dream Demons' were in on it.

_**Just think Freddy, here's a chance to get out of Springwood...forever**_. At first, Freddy didn't get it. Then a thought crossed his mind, if he had a baby with Lori. Then that kid would grow up and move out, go cross country and do whatever kid's do.

Freddy smirked at the idea as Lori contracted, finally Freddy didn't notice because he was concocting his plan, but Lori was getting very impatient.

Before Freddy knew it he was on the matress and Lori was cupping his crotch. Pulled from any other thoughts Freddy groaned loudly.

"Bitch." He glowered, smirking as Lori ripped open the two shirts that he wore. She bit his neck, making him bleed as he pinched her nipples again. She moaned near his ear and bit it, making him growl.

A growl that soon died into a moan as she moved her pelvis against him again. Lori undid his pants, never fummbling and pulled them down. Freddy groaned with his releasal, feeling Lori remove his underware as well. As she was about to ride him, Freddy flipped them over to where he was on top.

Freddy pounded her hard, making Lori groan below him, and he beat her core hard. He didn't stop after she climaxed, or he did. Freddy kept going until Lori was beeting his chest, practically begging him to get off of her.

After about an hour almost of just fucking her he released her and she whimpered, her opening was bleeding from the rough treatment, and her hips were bruised black and purple.

As he stood, fixing his sweater with a wave and replacing his pants back in place, he made his way for the door.

"Who's who's bitch now?" Freddy asked cackling madly, as he heard her whimper again he paused at the front door. Something inside him twitched slightly, something so far in his conciense he barely felt it. Guilt.

Freddy's face twisted into a snarl and he felt the need to yell at Lori, storm into her room, slap her and tell her to stop crying. But that only seemed to make that thing in his chest swell to a great size. Making it spread over him, as another child entered the dream scape, Freddy tilted his hat.

He made his way out of the house dream scape, and into a beach setting. His hat down...all the while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry all, this chappy was shorter than I had intended. T_T Anyway I need reviews. Should this be a romance or not? And trust me, I know how to make Freddy in a romance WITHOUT it getting mushy. Thank you!! ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Lori was in absolute pain, after waking from the dream she went to the bathroom to check her injuries. Her entrance was bruised and bleeding in some places, making her look like some whore who had actually taken the beeting.

Wiping her eyes of any tears she promised herself right then and there. "I love Will." She said it to herself in the mirror, staring into her own grey blue eyes. "I love Will." Lori then rubbed some medicine over her entrance, being careful not to cause further damage and went back into her room.

The time was 1:00 in the morning, she had to get back to the camp. Lori still had all her things in her bag, which was in her trunk. Sneaking out her window and down the ivery on the side of the house she made it to her car.

It sat there staring at her with what seemed to be bug's eyes. She clicked the button and it unlocked, or, so she thought.

At first the door wouldn't open, and as Lori tugged the car seemed less inclined to open for her. A silent wind blew and she could have swore she heard, _**"your mine now Lori**_._**"**_

She shuddered and clicked it some more till she heard the click of the lock. Lori averted her gaze to the front of the car...did the front lights just blink? Her footsteps made no sound across the rough grass of Summer, as she moved to where she was standing in front of the car.

Instead of having the eyes of a bug they had Freddy's eyes, they were huge but they glared at her. His charred eye lids coming down to glare at her with icy blue, it was a creepy sight and Lori made her way back into her car. Turning on the ignition she looked into the mirror.

Freddy was sitting in the backseat, his eyes blaring at her with the intent to kill. He leaned forward to where his elbows rested on Lori's and the passenger seat head rest. _**"Where the fuck do you thing your going bitch?"**_ His voice was cold and harsh and Lori merely shook with the sudden feeling of being cold. The air kicked on and sprayed her sweating face.

"I am going back to the campsite, I love Will." Freddy chuckled something sinister and her eyes returned to the mirror. He had those elf ears again and his teeth were sharp, his skin was redder than usual and his eyes were colder than ever.

_**"Remember who you belong to bitch!"**_ He lept forward to her and she flinched, Lori's eyes were bloodshot and tears streamed down her cheeks. Freddy chuckled and sat back, his demon face gone once more.

"I never will belong to you, ever!" Lori shot back and backed the car out of the drive, Freddy seemed suprised and his demon exterior came back. He lept forward, cursing her in every way.

As she drove down the highway to the camp she looked into the mirror, she was on the edge of Springwood but Freddy was staying. Lori was growing impatient, she snapped at him, maybe it was being tired or she got fed up. Maybe it was both but Lori sure wasn't going to take that.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT IF YOU WANT SOMETHING THEN GO AHEAD AND TAKE IT, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME ALREADY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Freddy looked taken aback and Lori looked back to the road finally.

A honking filled her ears and the car swerved, Lori screamed and she felt a hand rest on top of her's. It steadied the car and another hand rested on her shoulder, not as cold as the hand on her's but warm. As the car came back to being straight she noticed that it was Freddy's hands.

His glove was on top of her right hand that was on the wheel, and his left hand was on her left shoulder. His cheek was pressed against hers and she could feel his warm breath on her features.

Lori was breathing heavy but Freddy was looking straight ahead, his eyes were slightly wide but he was probably trying to see the dark highway. His hand remained where it was and she somehow felt secure that Freddy was there.

A thought quickly crossed her mind and she turned her head to look at him. Why had he saved her? Why hadn't he just let the truck flatten her and take her soul?

Freddy didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on the road, hand still on top of her's. He must not have really cared about what she was thinking because if he had been looking he could have told what she was thinking. His left hand remained on her shoulder, a steady warmth, and his right hand stayed on top of her's.

"Freddy?" Finally Lori managed to say his name and he carefully turned his head, just barely to look at her. The road ahead was clear and Lori was pretty sure they were on the right side of the road.

"Why did you...do that?" Lori's voice almost cut out as Freddy's face twisted into an ugly snarl. His icy blue eyes blazed with some new fury that Lori had never seen before.

"Would you want to be flattened by a two ton truck? Why don't you just fall asleep and I'll put you fucking through it?! If you don't crash and die here first!" Freddy spat and Lori looked back to the road suddenly feeling like a trashy whore again.

"Go away!" Lori yelled and Freddy turned his evil glare back on her.

"What did you say to me bitch?!" His voice was harsh and cold as ever, as his icy blue eyes blazed on. Lori was at a lost of words for a moment before finally finding some courage to muster.

"I said leave me the fuck alone Krueger!" Lori yelled once more wanting to move her hand from the wheel as Freddy's finger blades were digging into her skin.

"Oh back to last names are we bitch? Well I got news for you, you'd be road kill if it wasn't for me and you know what else? Your my bitch now and what I say goes. So if I want to stay here and rape you in this fucking car I will!" He growled and bit her neck, drawing blood, and marking her as his own.

Lori screamed and took her left hand from the wheel, grabbing his ear, and pulling it off. Freddy pulled back and howled, as Lori reached into her bag.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Freddy sounded angry and she could note a look of horror past his face for a moment before pure rage.

"Bye - bye Krueger!" She yelled and popped the bottle of Hypnocil. As she put it near her mouth, Freddy put his hand over her mouth and his other bladed glove on the wrist that held the bottle. Lori felt more tears well up in her eyes, as Freddy looked at the bottle with disgust.

"You little bitch." He growled, "you actually planned to take this poison eh?" He looked to the bottle then rolled down the window without even touching the button on the seal.

"It's better than kissing your fucking mouth!" Lori screamed as the air kicked on cold air, making goose bumps rise all over her skin.

"Is that right little bitch?" Freddy growled and his mouth was close to her's now. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." He through the bottle out the window and pressed his mouth to Lori's. She squirmed and tried to hit the gas petal but it wouldn't move.

Freddy's left hand came around the headrest and to the other side, holding Lori by the shoulders to the chair. His right came and cut up the middle of her shirt, also cutting her bra open to his hungry gaze.

Lori flushed and Freddy smirked, "it's nothing I haven't seen before." Lori squirmed harder now but it was all in vain. Freddy's tongue became ubnormally long and moved all over her chest, lingering longer over her nipples. Lori gave an involuntary moan and she knew Freddy had won.

Freddy smirked with victory and Lori found herself no longer sitting in the driver's seat. She was sitting on Freddy's lap, he was sitting in the driver's seat, and she was morally straddling his waist. His eyes were half lidded, but they were intense with passion and lust.

"Now little bitch, time to teach you who's in charge." Lori shivered and Freddy smirked once again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does it leave you wanting more? ^_^ If it dosn't then I have a lot to work on...T_T. Anway I don't know what to do with this. Some want romance between these two, other's don't. Maybe I'll make two, one for one kind of reader the other for the other types of reader's. In the mean time please review more of my stories and this one. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy smiled as Lori quivered on his lap. He licked over her breasts, letting the buds harden under his demonic tongue. Lori held the back of his head and pressed him closer making the Dream Demon growl.

Freddy undid the front of her dark blue jeans and pulled them down slightly. Lori's hips thrust as she groaned trying to find those fingers that caused her so much pleasure. Freddy moved her underware out of the way and found her tight heat. Freddy bit his lips to keep from groaning out loud as the girl above him begged for it.

"P-Please Freddy, don't stop!" She was whining and groaning making Freddy bite his tongue hard. His fingers found their way inside of her and her tightness suprised him, and he felt his crotch tighten considerably.

Her fingers dug in deep to his shoulder blades and pulled him closer to her. His face was in her chest and he felt sweat build on his brow. She wa riding his fingers and she threw her head back, her golden locks flowing behind her.

Freddy panted and breathed deep, trying to find some way to get enough air to his Demon lungs. Freddy bit into her chest, making blood flow onto his face, his mouth was covered in her blood, and as the cut gave less and less blood he bit harder and harder.

By now a great bloody bruise between her breasts was forming and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades harder and harder. Lori was riding his two fingers harder and harder, she was sweating and Freddy felt himself getting hotter in the crampt space.

Freddy made the fan kick on and pelt him with cool air, Lori's finger nails broke through his sweater and she ripped the front of it open. Her fingers moved over the heated flesh, feeling the charred and burned skin under her fingers.

Freddy's breathing was eratic as the girl rode his fingers, her chest was moving rapidly. Lori looked down at him and misty gray met icy blue. Her lips crashed onto his and tongue's mingled. Lori tasted her own blood and as Freddy tasted both her mouth and blood he groaned.

Freddy added a third finger and Lori moaned loudly, pulling back from the kiss and grabbing the charred are were his nipple would be. Lori pinched hard and Freddy gasped, letting the air out slow as she bit hard on his bottom lips. Freddy growled and yelled as Lori ripped open his bottom lip.

Lori lapped up the blood, making Freddy growl once again. "Bitch." He growled and groaned again when Lori clenched around his charred left hand fingers. Freddy's erection was sticking out but his pants were restricting his large size.

Lori felt herself coming close and she groaned, grinding down hard on Freddy's fingers, which were right above his pulsing cock. Freddy was about to explode but Lori came first, he watched as the moon struck Lori's pale sweaty flesh and blonde hair.

_Angel Bitch_

That was throught that came to Freddy's mind as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Lori put her hand on the back of Freddy's head and kissed back, massaging his tongue with her own.

"Freddy." She groaned and her hands moved over his chest. Freddy fell back in the seat and let the air conditioner cool his charred flesh as Lori lie her head on his shoulder. Freddy didn't move but he scowled down at the back of her head and he sat there with an erection straining his pants.

He eased open the zipper but a light hand stopped him. Freddy growled at her and she smiled at him something sinister.

"Wait." She whispered and pulled herself off of him and aloud his cock to spring from his pants. Lori didn't lower herself on top of him, instead she put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. "Payback's a bitch wouldn't you say Freddy?"

Freddy didn't have time to react as he found himself pressed into the middle back seat. His hands were restrained at his sides, and his ankles were held down to the floor.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled and struggled against the binds that held him down to the car. Lori was smiling and Freddy felt his powers slipping away.

"It's amazing what you can read in books Freddy." Lori whispered and Freddy stared at her as she stroked the side of his cock. Freddy took in very deep breaths and tried hard not to moan and groan. He shivered instead and watched as the girl flicked her tongue over the head.

"Bitch..." Freddy's voice failed and he shook his head side to side, trying to stop himself from shaking and shivering under her touch.

Lori smiled and gave the head a light suck making Freddy suck in a heavy breath.

---------------------------------------------------

Shorter than I wanted it! T_T But review and tell me what you thinl please! Freddy is getting D-O-M-I-N-A-T-E-D!! MUHAHAHA! Just kidding everyone you know I love Freddy but I hoped this would inspire other's to give the other girl a chance. Review PLEASE!!


	6. Chapter 6

Lori smiled and gave the head a light suck making Freddy suck in a heavy breath.

"Bi-Bitch get the fuck off of me!" Freddy yelled and Lori just smirked, she could tell from Freddy's hardness what he wanted, but she had no intention of giving it to him. After what he'd done her entrance could only handle fingers, no large cocks tonight. Lori had every intention of leaving him begging.

Lori pulled off the shredded remains of her shirt and let them drop to the floor boards, she removed her pants and soaked underware. Freddy's eyes watched her movements like a hawk, the graceful coil of her body, and the way her hands moved across her own skin. She pulled Freddy's sweater and undershirt down to where they were just around his wrists, and his pants down around his ankles, stopped by his large combat boots. The only thing that pretty much didn't moved was his glove and hat, his eyes holding her misty blue.

Lori moved her fingers over his charred chest, finding the place where his nipple would have been and clamping her teeth around it. She could feel the slight nub left behind and her tongue teased it while she sat in his lap, it was hard considering his cock was sticking straight up. Freddy groaned with the action and hissed, letting out a stream of curses.

Lori was going to stream this out as long as she could, make him whimper if she could, but she highly doubted it. She moved down and slipped her tongue over his cock making the Dream Demon above her hiss with absolute pleasure and anger. Why wouldn't she hurry along with the show? She suckled his balls making Freddy groan and shake, writhering in an attempt to get free. As she felt his body tense, and seed come up his cock...she pinched the head. Freddy cried out and squirmed, trying to release himself.

"Bitch!" He cried as she teased the slit with her tongue, his cock pulsing, and he was trying to release. "S-Stop!" He yelled, the air pelting him and her back as the sweat rolled down his chest. As his cock calmed down and she traced a drop of sweat up his chest and to his neck. "Bitch! Why the fuck did you fucking do that?"

Lori smiled, making eye contact with him, "I just want to torture you." She knew better than to kiss him because he probably would have bitten her tongue off so she lightly nipped his lip. Freddy growled at her as she lowered herself again, she remembered what Freddy told her never to do again...but he deserved it.

Finding his entrance she shoved her fingers into him and he hissed with pain, she didn't even prepare him but for some reason he dimly welcomed the pain. Lori pushed in and out, beeting a steady rythm.

Freddy's cock was growing harder, and he felt himself giving more pre. He groaned out loud and shook with absolute pleasure as she sped up the pace, but she stopped short and he cursed loudly. Lori pulled up into his lap and kissed him, hard.

Freddy opened his mouth as she opened hers, tongue sweeping over each other, and dueling for dominance. Freddy won out and he plundered her mouth as her tongue ran over his, helping him along and the Dream Demon growled and gave a hard groan as she rubbed her core against his stomach.

He swore if this bitch didn't put herself down on his he'd go insane, she rubbed herself, but never impaled herself on his cock. She ran herself over it but she never got on him, and Lori felt herself moaning. Lori stopped abruptly and closed her eyes, she kissed him and he kissed back. She smiled and pulled herself from the Dream World, she felt Freddy's pull but resisted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori smiled, she could still hear Freddy's curses in her head. She smiled and started up the car again, there was a pain in between her breasts and she remembered when Freddy had bitten her. She started the car and it came to life.

As she rolled down the road she came out of Springwood territory. Freddy couldn't get her anymore as she came into the camp grounds, and her eyes focused as the sun slowly rose. She pulled up the tent just in time and changed.

As she finished she lurched from her tent just as Will awoke. "Oh! Hey Lori." He said rubbing his eye, yawning a little. "How long have you been up?" Will asked and Lori quickly thought of an excuse.

_All night_, she thought but simply replied, "oh well a little bit." Will smiled and pulled out a frying pan, putting some bacon and eggs into it. He lit the fire with a piece of flint just as Rain and Micheal exited their tents. Micheal had a thing for Lori and had tried to cheat on Rain with her, Rain had never liked her but that was only because her and Will were dating.

Rain pretended to like Lori, but she was always batting her eyes at Will and trying to weasle her way into her bed. Lori knew she was a slut, she'd slept with the whole jock teams...every single one of them. Any jock team, Hockey, Football, and Baseball.

Rain was only dating Micheal to get to Will, but Will was so in love with her, Lori. Lori felt awful all of a sudden, she was a slut...well...sort of. She was...confused, Will was love, and Freddy was lust. Lori felt like she was more a slut than Rain, but Rain didn't love Will. Lori did, at least she thought she did, and this added to her confusion.

Lori sat down on a blanket as Will finished and served the first plate to her. She was about to take it...when Rain grabbed it first. "Why thank you Will!" Rain said, batting her eyelashes at him furiously. Will furrowed his eyebrows at her in something that was slightly a scowl.

"That plate was for Lori actually." Will said and Rain smiled turning to look at Lori, but Lori was no fool. She could see the glint in her eyes that said she really hated her and wanted her gone for good and away from Will. But Lori was already driffting from Will, and towards the Bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs.

"That's okay you can have it Rain." Rain took it and sat down, saying whatever gibberish to Will, who dimmly listened to her. Lori could feel his eyes flicker between her and Rain, but she really didn't care. He had a knack for doing that, looking at her, morally oggling her.

Micheal did the same thing and she knew that Rain was to distant and stupid to notice that both boys were looking only at Lori, but Lori didn't care. Will's eyes she could tell, even though she wasn't looking at him, were full of unconditional love. Micheal's eyes were on her breasts, and all over her with longing, and lust he failed to hide.

Lori wasn't thinking about them though and she silenced the thoughts of them and Rain's voice, they were nothing that she needed to care about right now. Her mind couldn't stray from the Dream Demon who probably wanted her back at this very moment. But she thought also of his scarred skin, how it felt below her fingers, and the texture of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori could feel the cool night air and pulled the blanket Will had given her further around her, as the others sat around the fire and talked. She dimly knew what they were saying as she stared into the flickering flames of the fire, Lori looked at Will and Rain who were talking and sometimes Micheal would talk in.

Micheal kept looking at her and Lori looked at Will, she could tell he wasn't getting much sleep, and it seemed ever since Western he hadn't. Lori walked over and took his drink from him for a moment and offered a refill, and as she went to refill she slipped some sleeping pills into his drink. She needed to help Will get some sleep, they were out of Springwood, and they were safe.

Lori turned around and gave it back to him before fixing herself some of her own water, gulping some of it down to clear her dry throat. She looked up as Micheal smiled at the other two, "dive in!" He grabbed Rain who screamed and yelled at him, he ran down the pier and jumped into the frigid water. Rain cried out and Lori could hear her pound her fists on Micheal.

Will smiled at her and Lori smiled too, he grabbed her hand as she rose and let the blanket fall away, and they ran out to the water jumping in. Everyone was laughing and smiling, and it seemed like they were just a bunch of kids splashing water around in a water war. They laughed and swam, splashed and played.

In an hour Lori found herself being pulled out with the help of Will and Micheal helped Rain who through a slight glare at Lori who did notice. As they finally came out of the water after their smiling and giggling they were back by the fire. Micheal stripped and put his things near the fire and Lori said, 'no thanks' and left for her tent. She could feel eyes on her back, one pair of lust, one of jealousy, and one of consern

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori felt a hand clap over her mouth and she was covered up by the bulk of Micheal. "Hey little bitchy Lori. You know I'm really tired of your teasing." Lori squirmed and Micheal chuckled. She kicked him and he growled. He ripped away her shirt and Lori felt tears as he touched them, she could feel something hard against her thigh.

No one was going to save her as he pulled away her underware, and then she felt it. In an instant after he touched her core all she felt was cool air. She pulled back her underware and a pair of pants. Lori heard a gushing sound and her stomach turned, and her tent front was sprayed with a thin line of blood. She dimly heard the words, they seemed demonic and hard, like some sort of animal...and her eyes grew wide with fear...she knew that voice.

"_**Nobody, nobody touches Freddy's bitch!**_" Lori's throat clenched as the flap to her tent breezed open ever so slightly and she moved to the back of the tent. She heard a splash and then the chilling breeze came again and she shivered. A blade ran down the tent flap, opening it to the visitor outside. She saw the hat and then he tipped it up, revealing his lower face and she gulped.

"Am I dreaming again...or are you here...in the Real World?" Freddy was close to her face a moment later and she closed her eyes. She could tell he had his demon face on, pissed at having to save her in this world and the fact that she left him the other night.

"Open your fucking eyes, or else I'll cut you eyelids off." She did and she saw his bloodshot icy blue eyes. His elf ears and sharp teeth were there and Lori could see his skin had gotten redder than usuall. She could tell through the moonlight that filtered into the tent.

"F- Freddy." She said as calmly as she could and put her right hand on his chest, the Dream Demon cast a quick glance to it then to her. "T - Thanks." Freddy paused as she saw his mouth twist back from it's snarl to just loosly hang, and his eyes lightened if that was possible.

"If you really think that's what I came here for...or that little thing is going to save you your dead fucking wrong." Freddy growled and pulled her down to her back, and Lori leaned up and kissed him before he could do anything. She rubbed his ear and Freddy growled, putting his gloved hand on her wrist, and pulled it away from his ear. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her but she simply sucomb to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R& R so I know what I'm doing. You guys are the reason I'm here, and could you look at some of my other fics as well. Thanks if you do, oh well if you don't. So far the stories goin' well I think, but yall are why I'm here so give opinion any time. Thanks ;P


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I've got alot of fave's for this one so I decided to continue....so here it is ladies...and gents. Chapter - whatever, of No Bird without a Sigh. That first part was a joke. ;P, and now I feel stupid for saying that...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"If you really think that's what I came here for...or that little thing is going _

_to save you your dead fucking wrong." Freddy growled and pulled her down to her _

_back, and Lori leaned up and kissed him before he could do anything. She rubbed _

_his ear and Freddy growled, putting his gloved hand on her wrist, and pulled it _

_away from his ear. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her but she simply _

_sucomb to him._

Freddy narrowed his eyes at her, she was acting strange, and that was all considering what he'd done to her...she'd never seem fazed before. But then again he hadn't attacked and killed a guy who was trying to rape her, but she needed to learn that she belonged to him. He hated having to journey into this world and save her ass but what the fuck ever, now it was time for punishment, but killing that bitch for a boy out there made his mood 'lighten' if that was possible. Freddy ripped away her blouse and her pants which she had slipped on only a few moments ago.

He pulled away her bra and underware, not really caring if she didn't have anything else to wear after all this was over. Freddy didn't even try to hold her down, she just layed there and let him do what he pleased which made Freddy more than a little mad. She wasn't puhing and shoving him away like his victems did, and that was what made him growl out loud.

Freddy didn't do anything though, he just looked over her body. There were bruises on her breasts and in between them, a bloody bruise from the night before. Her entrance was red from his brutal attack two nights ago and her thighs were slightly bruised as well. The damage didn't stop there, on her stomach were more bruises and some scratches that were from his blades, and some from his sharp teeth.

He scowled at this, his sharp teeth ground together slightly and his eyes glowed like the artic ice, and told of his ill anger. Lori looked up at him with fear and he looked down at her with anger. Freddy instantly hated the bruises and cuts that decorated her form, although he had been the one to cause them, and the thought of anyone else touching her...especially 'Will'...made him growl again. The rumble in his chest made Lori shiver in fear and Freddy grumbled again, and touched lightly over her skin.

She cringed in pain but Freddy mistook it as fear and his anger rose again. "You think with how many times we've fucked in the past week you'd learn to be a little more grateful I haven't fucking killed you yet."

"Fred...it's not that...it hurt from the-" she stopped and Freddy looked at her, his fingers retracting from her skin as if it had burned him...again. Lori no longer looked on in fear as she sat up and grabbed his hand again. He cringed away from her and growled, he didn't want to touch her. "Fred?" Lori asked consern that she counldn't hide surfacing.

"Don't. Don't call me that." Freddy growled and moved to the other side of the tent, as if even being near to Lori had burned him. "Don't." Freddy growled and Lori felt something, like Freddy was through with her...as if he found her...ugly. She should have known better but that was all she could think, it hurt but she mentally scowled herself.

_What did you think was going to happen when he tossed you away? I'm supposed to be dead if anything, but he woln't even do that_. Lori turned away from him and sat up, pulling her knees up below her chin, and crying silently. She didn't sob, she learned how not too. Freddy could tell though in her tense stature and how she didn't move.

"You really are a little bitchy whore aren't you? Can't even take a fucking hint of rejection?" Freddy smirked and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he'd found from the boy's pocket, using his magic in the Real World to light it, puffing out some smoke in her direction. He was trying to provoke her, as if he needed a reason to kill her.

Lori felt like laughing and crying at the same time, he was right. She was a whore, but she was not crying because of rejection. "Well when your considered ugly by a guy who has fourth degree burns all over, yeah." Lori turned to face the wall of the tent, averting her eyes from him altogether.

The cigarette almost completely fell from Freddy's mouth. _Ugly?!_ Freddy grabbed the cigarette and dug it into his palm, stubbing it out, and then throwing it from the tent. "When the fuck did I say you were ugly?" Freddy growled and crawled up behind her, his face next to her. She didn't look at him and Freddy layed back in the tent. "I'm not leaving here until I get a damn answer." Freddy grumbled and watched her back which rose and fell with her breaths.

He lie there for some ten minutes till he couldn't take it, he draggedher back to lay next to him and she gave a whimper of pain. Although how much it would normally please him he felt the beast come to his chest again...that thing that made him want to cry out in anger. A beast that infected his chest and spread over him as she looked on in fear, a feeling that should never exsist in him. _**Guilt**_.

"Get out of my fucking head!" he snapped at her as pushed his blades at her face and she closed her eyes before it happened...but it never did. She didn't reopen her eyes and the beast was screaming at him, and his eyes were wide. "Open your eyes." Freddy said and Lori shook her head, "open you damn eyes!" He couldn't stop the desperation from seeping through at the edges of his voice.

Lori's eyes snapped open at this and she staired at Freddy, he closed his eyes and breathed deep. He felt Lori's hands slip up to the sides of his face as her lips pressed against his and the Dream Demon fell off beside her. She followed and kept her lips on his as she pulled back he reopened his eyes and Lori stared.

"Your eyes." Lori said and Freddy stared at her again. What the fucking hell was she getting at? Obviously his eyes had changed and Lori noticed this, they looked like ice as usual but caught in the moonlight they were a sea sort of blue.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Grunted the demon and Lori shook her head, same old Freddy. He would never change, and Lori didn't want him too, but neither did she want him to try and kill her. She kissed him again and he put his hands on her hips, making her shiver against him.

She rubbed his chest and pulled at the edge of his sweater. "This off." Freddy grunted and pulled it over his head and she pulled the dark blue undershirt after it. She looked up at him and kissed his chest making a rumble rise from there. She'd tore open his shirt before and seen his chest, but never really his arms. They were strong and no doubt in life he'd been strong...then again he'd worked at a boiler room, he had to be.

Freddy caught her lips again as he turned her over to where she was on the bottom. Freddy kissed down her neck and nibbled her collar bone lightly, she moaned and Freddy was starting to lightly pant. She moved her fingers over his shoulders and rested them in between the muscle of what was his shoulder and upper arm.

Freddy nuzzled her neck and gently let his fingers play over her skin. Lori gasped in pleasure as he fouched over her nipple, it was slightly painful but the pleasure out ruled it. Freddy rubbed his fingers over it a little harder and Lori amitted a low moan of pleasure, her hands falling down his arms to his elbows. Freddy lowered his mouth to the bud and gently roved his tongue along it, making Lori writhe beneath him.

He switched to the other one, moving on the outskirts and teasing her until she let out a whimper. Freddy gave a smirk and finally took it in his mouth to which Lori's hands found there way to his chest, rubbing the flatness of his lower stomach he gasped when one caress reached the bulge under his belt. Lori while he was distracted, rose up and kissed him, and as she parted his lips, he let her in.

Lori tasted Freddy, he tasted...demonic. It was also a thrilling taste and she pushed him onto his back. She noticed his hat was still amazingly in place...had he glued the thing to his head or something? Lori didn't say anything though and ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the muscles there, and Freddy gasped when she found a few sensative spots. She ghosted her fingers along these spots and Freddy gave a slight arch.

Lori teased him by rubbing her pelvis down on him, and pinching one of thos sensative areas. He bolted up and she was almost thrown off, but Freddy wrapped his arms around her and kept her up. She undid his pants and let his cock free, she sat in his lap, and cringed in a bit of pain as he stretched her painfully bruised walls. Freddy was taking deep breaths, he could be gentle tonight...one night. It would probably kill him though if she didn't start **fucking moving**!

He took in deep breaths as she started moving up and down on him, and he thrust upwards, she held onto his shoulders making the Dream Demon balance them both. He put his face to her chest, and closed his eyes. Freddy knew there was something wrong with him, when the fuck was he ever **gentle**?!

Lori took his face in her hands and made him look up at her, "Freddy?" Freddy saw her misty blue eyes and she put her forhead to his. They started moving faster, and Freddy gasped, damn she was still as tight as ever. Sounds of pleasure were on deaf ears as he stared into her eyes, rocking and moving with her he felt his lower stomach tighten. She closed her eyes and kissed him as she came, covering up any sounds that might have escaped.

Freddy layed back on the sleeping bag, breathing hard as Lori put her head on his chest, and slowly closed her eyes. Before driffting off completely she looked at him. "You'll be gone by morning woln't you?" Freddy looked down at her and nodded, slowly. He gave her one damn night, and tommoro night was all his.

"One night." Freddy said and Lori rubbed his chest lightly before completely falling to sleep, she'd heard...she understood. Freddy looked down at her before grabbed his sweater, ready to pull it on and leave her any minute. Freddy looked down at her though and rubbed her back, "one night." He said and looked at the tent ceiling. "One damn night..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori awoke to a gut retching sound, and she sat up instantly. Freddy was gone and she pulled on her clothes as quickly as possible. She volted out of her tent and she gasped, seeing Freddy tied to a tree, and Will....with a stick....beeting him. Rain was sitting on the log, smiling, and video taping it. "And this is Freddy Krueger getting the shit beat out of him." Will stopped and spat at Freddy who in turn spat blood out on the ground.

"WILL!" Lori screached, running over and pulling the stick away from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddy has a bad soft spot, got caught, and Will just made a huge ass mistake! R&R and give me opinon people!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of 'No Bird without a Sigh' and trust me the reason for the name is coming up. Just gotta love poetry though. I made this chappy a bit longer for those of you who really...really enjoy this story. I thought of discontinuation of this story...or handing the torch to someone else but I really want to see this through. Hopefully I can have it down in like the next 20 or so chapters... ;P. Kidding of course but I have a good feeling for a part 2 after this one. Give me opinions on that one....or I just guess it depends on where it ends. I know yall like to fave this story but give me reviews too...please T_T. . Any way, my last note is that people want Freddy to be evil and harrass Lori...others do not...brilliant. Maybe I should make a double version of this..... whatever. Oh and look! This one actually has a title. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Your Dead Little Bitch!

Lori grabbed the stick from Will's hands and he stared at her. "What are you doing Lori! I caught this guy in your tent!" He pointed at Freddy who in turned spat at Rain, she screached and jumped up before moving more towards them.

"Yeah, what you got like a soft spot for this sick fuck anyway!" Rain asked as she chewed and spacked her bubble gum in an annoying manner. Lori looked from her to Will, who was breathing hard, and Rain still held up the video camera.

Lori had to distract them from Freddy...so she thought very quickly. "Wait...if Freddy's here....wait...wheres Michael?" Will and Rain looked at each other as Freddy stared at Lori. Lori needed to distract them long enough to where she could possibly make a plan to get Freddy out of there. Will ran for the pier and Rain followed as Lori put down the large stick and dashed towards Freddy.

She knew she only had a moment as Freddy struggled against the bonds. "Dammit!" He cursed as Lori tugged at the binds, he looked around the trunk to her and grumbled through grit teeth, "that's tighter bitch pull the other god damn way!"

Lori did as she was told and it didn't seem to help, but it didn't tighten the bonds either. "Damn, Will took a knot class, and there's no way I can do this." Rain screamed and Lori knew she only had a few second left. "We need to figure something out...where did Will put your glove?" Lori asked frantically as Will dove into the lake to recover Micheal's corpe.

"Over there, somewhere in his satchel bag!" Freddy hissed as more splashing was heard as no doubt Will was swimming beneath the surface. "Hurry up bitch!" Freddy growled loudly as Lori dug around in the bag for the glove...no where.

"Shit! It's not fucking in here!" Freddy let out a stream of curses as Will was coming back up from the surface, obviously struggling to hold up the dead boy's corpse. Freddy watched, wide eyed, and straining against the ropes that held him. He was rubbing his wrists to the point of bleeding as he put all of his weight into it and turned into his demon form.

He twisted around, in a very uncomfotable position and snapped at the bonds, which only harmed him further. "Fred! No! Stop dammit that's not the way!" Lori said as Will was trying to convine Rain to help him pull up the ratty corpse of Micheal from the water's of the lake. Lori ran up to Freddy and put her hands on his chest.

Lori pushed him back against the tree, stopping him from harming himself further, and she looked into his eyes. "That. Is. Not. The. Way." Lori said in a low and serious whisper as Rain was finally tugging at Micheal's body, trying to pull him up onto the pier. Lori turned to look and then looked back at Freddy, Will and Rain were in to much of a panic to notice.

"I will get you out of here, but not now okay so just be fucking patient Krueger!" Lori whispered loudly and the Dream Demon kept his demon form on but he sank back onto the tree, no longer tugging harshly at the binds that held him. Lori watched as Micheal was finally pulled up, she stood on her toes slightly and kissed Freddy.

The Dream Demon responded until she pulled away and picked up the stick again. "Sorry Freddy," she said and sent two hard hits to either side of his face, and the blows caused Freddy to pass out. Will had only ever aimed for his gut...never his head, but as Lori made it out to the pier she turned away.

Will held her, but she silently wished for Freddy. She knew it was wrong to wish for the Dream Demon...but she seemed a lot more inclined to him than Will...but she'd never admit it. To either of them...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori looked at Will who was packing all the tents, Rain was helping, and Lori walked up to her sports car. She pulled the mirror that rain had given her from her pocket. Lori broke it and rapped some of it in a cloth, the sharp end she used to slash two of the tires. Lori then walked to Rain's car and slashed two of those tires, and then to Micheal's car. She did the same and then back tracked to the camp after throwing the glass into a near by bush.

"Um, guys." She said and Rain and Will turned to look at her. Freddy was still out of it, and tied up with a hefty number of ropes as Will had one leading off so that he could drag Freddy. "The tire's of all our cars are slashed." Lori said and Will cursed loudly, even Rain looked upset. "Seeing as it's twenty - four miles to the road I suggest we start moving." Lori said and looked at the sun, it was at least twelve in the after noon and boiling hot. "And Will," Lori said looking at him, "you know that the average human on a walking base can only do it for about six hours in a day...and four miles for no obstacles." Lori sighed and continued, "but we have roots...bugs...and a man who isn't even conscious that we have to carry along with a dead friend."

"We aren't taking him." Will said and Rain looked ready to cry.

"Why not!" Rain cried out and Will looked up at her as he pointed to Freddy.

"That is why Rain! I want that guy put in prison so he can't hurt anyone else! The sooner that gets done the better!" Will said and stood from the spot of ground he'd been sitting one. Rain turned around, murmering before she turned to look back at him.

"And what about Micheal's parent! Don't you think they want to see their son!" Rain said, pointing in the direction of Springwood and Will sucked the inside of his cheek.

"I think they would be alot happier if this sick fuck...the one who killed their son was behind bars instead of walking around in some freaky ass world!" Will said, now grabbing his stuff, and slinging it over his back.

Rain bit her bottom lip, before she picked up her own things, and looked back to the sun. Her tears were obvious and Lori dimly wondered if they were fake. She turned to look back at Will before she sighed again.

"Will, we still have obstacles, and a limited food supply. Three miles per hour, and the human can only travel about six hours. That's eighteen Will...and then there's the other six on the other end...then there's hitch hiking and you know what kind of pychos maybe on the road." Lori ran her fingers through her hair. "So all in all if we walk it's seven days...two to get out of the forest...but with the cell phones we have it should only take about three to get out of here. We'll have to wait a whole day for who ever we call to get here."

Rain turned back to look at her eyes narrowed. "And why should we trust you!" Rain snapped, but she stopped glowering at Lori when Will gave her a look that clearly said, 'don't argue with Lori.'

"Because while you were being a slut and passing notes in class every one else was studying the human body. And that is why you should trust my calculation of the subject." Lori said as Rain just sneered at her.

"Study the human body with your **boyfriend **yet?" She mocked and Will blushed beside Lori, but Lori knew Rain was hinting at something. Just with the way she said : _boyfriend_. Will even looked at her strangely before he shook his head and turned to walk the other way. Towards the road, as he did he dragged Freddy as best he could on the ground.

Lori helped by pulling Freddy and Rain took up the rear, and Lori could feel her eyes on her back. As Will started panting after only about twenty mintutes Lori paused. "Will maybe we shou-"

"No, we got to keep moving." Will said and Freddy roused with a groan. Will turned to look at him, "glad to see your awake now get up!" Freddy looked up at him below the brim of his hat and then turned his head to look at Lori but Will kicked his face and Lori winced. "Don't look at her!"

"Will!" Lori said and Will abruptly stopped, "just...stop." Will looked taken aback before Lori bent down and Freddy looked at her with the blood leaking down his chin. Lori slowly moved her arms around him and stood him up. Freddy did stand and looked at Lori then back to Will, Lori didn't have time to read his eyes but she could tell he was pissed.

Freddy spat the blood on the the ground and thrust his head up in Will's direction. "What a little pussy, is that all you got? Come on." Will looked angry and Freddy suddenly looked please, Lori stepped in between them and gave Will a look that he openly ignored.

"Will, we need to move don't sink to his level." Both looked at her but turned their eyes back to each other and Will silently picked up the rope and started walking again. Freddy growled as he tugged and slowly...very slowly in fact walked behind Will. The entire time Freddy was taunting them and Lori kept a firm hold on Will's shoulder to calm him.

Further down the path Freddy turned his attention to Rain. "Well, well, well. No one told me that we had another babe around!" He whistled loudly as Rain turned her head away in disgust, "oh come on babe don't be like that!" Freddy whined and then he smirked at her, "why don't we find a little tree stump and you can sit in my lap."

Lori stiffened and then out right turned and punched him hard in the face, both Will and Rain were speachless and couldn't manage to say anything as Lori raked her nails over Freddy's face and smashed her fist into his face. Will ran forward finally pulled from his daze after a few moments and pulled Lori away.

"Lori! Lori!" He pulled her off as Freddy rolled over to his side and then stomach so that he could barf and spit up blood. Will had pulled Lori away as Rain watched in shock and confusion. "Lori! Lori, it's okay...it's okay." Will pet her head and she cuddled closer to him as Freddy layed there on the ground in agony.

Lori finally stopped and hugged onto Will as Rain scooted over towards them and Will wrapped an arm around her. In that moment Lori saw it, utter triumph. Lori didn't look again, she didn't need to as she moved from Will to Freddy again who had lied there on his side. She put her hand on his side and pushed him to where he was lying on his back and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Little bitch, what the fuck was that for?!" He hissed low enough to only where she could hear. Lori hid her true emotions and she moved her eyes to the farthest most corner, making it seem as if she would look behind herself. Freddy looked and thought he knew what she meant, she had to pretend to hate him for something.

Lori touched his sweater lightly and rubbed the rough fabric, but didn't allow Rain or Will to see. The sun was setting, they would need to get a fresher head start tommoro if they were to get there on time. As if reading her mind Will stood and walked over to a clear like patch. "We'll sleep here tonight."

As he did so Lori scooted away from Freddy and stood as the Dream Demon layed his head painfully on the ground. Damn, the girl hit harder than her boyfriend. As he was tugged up by Will and retied to a tree not far from where he'd said they'd sleep.

"You really think that I woln't just be gone the minute you fall asleep?" Will nodded, moving towards the center of the new little camp and shifting through his duffle bag. Lori caught a glint and knew it was Freddy's glove, and Will pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Because of these." Freddy's eyes went wide and he spat in anger as Will opened it and showed the full contents inside, the camp was set up and every one of them took a pill. Lori hid it beneath her tongue and watched as both Will and Rain fell to sleep as she volunteered to stay up and watch him first. Lori dug a hole in the ground with her finger and put the pill hidden under her tongue inside.

Lori moved to Will's duffle and opened it to see the demonic like glove laying on top of everything. She moved silently to Freddy who was wide awake and turned the other way so he would have to crain his neck sideways just to see them. Lori came up behind him and rubbed the glove blade on the ropes, letting the thin little threads be cut.

"Took you long enough." Freddy said as Lori worked away the threads, "although you could have just fallen to sleep...that would have helped considering I know you didn't take that shit." Freddy crained to get a glimpse of her but saw nothing. "Come on, hurry up." Freddy said as he tugged on the ropes slightly.

"I'm trying." Lori said as she cut one of the ropes away. "Couple of more."

Freddy snorted, "a couple of the whole damn thing?" Lori rolled her eyes and kept cutting as Freddy felt the bonds get looser and looser. As Lori was finishing up she heard Freddy grumble. "I swear, I think you fucking hit harder than your damn boyfriend...I can still feel that damn punch." Lori smirked at this.

Lori heard a snap behind her and turned to feel something smash into the side of her head. Freddy turned and saw that girl...what did they call her? Rain? She was picking up his glove and Freddy growled at her, as Lori's head started to bleed. The sight of anyone but him spilling Lori's blood made his own blood boil.

He gave one last hard tug at the ropes and they let him loose. He sprang up and lept towards Rain. "Your dead little bitch!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know alot of people favorite this but I need reviews too! Give me some opinion and thoughts on this. Is it good - bad - alright? I need something!


	9. Chapter 9

Lori's eyes opened slightly, before opening fully. The sound of pounding rain met her ears, she was soaked, and laying in the middle of the forest floor. Freddy's ropes were no where to be seen and she was freezing...not to mention she had no idea where she was. She didn't recognize any of the brush in the area and nothing seemed familiar.

Lori stood and held herself, shivering in the cold of the rain. She looked around, nothing she could see was familiar, and everything was black. Lori started walking slowly, her heart pounding, and mind a blank. Lori shivered her eyes growing wider to try and see through the dark. She started sizing up the situation.

1. She had no idea where she was.

2. Freddy, Will, and Rain were no where to be seen or heard.

3. She couldn't see anything.

4. She had no food, supplies, water, or shelter.

5. She was cold and was probably going to freeze to death.

Lori jumped when the lighting split the sky, her eyes wide as she turns back to the path. Lori walked slowly, more slowly than before, but again the sky and forest was lit with glowing silver. She felt the need to run as she heard another bolt of thunder in the distance. Lori heard a 'snap' behind her and a low and dangerous growl.

Lori turned slightly, seeing a pair of yellow, red lined eyes. Sharp white dripping fangs were hidden below the pair of evil eyes, and she stared. Lori couldn't believe what she was seeing, a wild dog...intent on a meal. Lori turned and ran, pelting through the forest, the rain hitting her face like needles as the dog thundered with heavy paws after her.

Lori ran harder and harder, thunder clapping to reveal winding roots ahead, she turned right and the dog skidded to meat her trail. She heard him slip and fall, making her breath harder in an attempt to use her gained lead. Lori felt the path in front of her slope down so she turned left to head deeper into the forest or closed to a path she hoped.

Lori stopped and looked around, trying to catch her breath and searching for something even slightly familiar. She took deep long breaths in an attempt to slow her heart beat and catch her breath. As she was reaching a normal heart rate she started jogging in the same direction, eyes wide to catch sight of the dog or path ahead.

Nothing was even dimly familiar as she made her way down and down and down. Lori realized she was heading down a sloping hill to something beyond. Maybe the lake, maybe the road, and maybe more woods she didn't know. Lori knew she had to find something she knew but that wasn't going to be easy considering the rain and darkness.

Another clap of thunder and everything was illuminated, she took the second she had to look but saw nothing, the hill was curving into something, but the brush at the bottom made anything beyond unclear and unfortold. Lori took a deep breath and jogged down the hill at a steady pace before her foot caught something....something big and hard.

She felt herself falling forward and she rolled instinctively onto her side, rolling down the hill till she hit the brush filled bottom. Lori felt her foot grow hot with pain and she hissed with the feeling. She turned to look up the hill and she could make out in the dark a narled branch that had obviously fallen from the tree above.

Lori looked up beyond the bruch and only found more woodland, no lake, no path, and no road. Only more woods...she took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes. She might die in this forest...and what then? What had happened to Freddy? In everything that had been running through her head, she hadn't even stopped to look for him or find him...but she hadn't seen him.

Lori shivered at the thought of him dead, or maybe him being thrown somewhere and left for dead. She stood slowly, keeping most of the weight off of her foot as she started limping towards a tree. She sat down by it and rubbed her shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks, and instantly she wished Kia was there.

Her friend since kindergarden, Kia had always worried about look, boys, and her life with friends more than anything else. Lori thought that Kia didn't like home, that's why she worried about everything else, but Kia had a good family. Kia just liked being with her friends...and having a boyfriend 24-7. Lori smiled at the thought.

She wiped her tears away, not wanting to think of the masked killer who had killed her, but thinking of what Kia would say in the situation. "_What are you doing? Come on! Get up Lori! You've got a man to look after_!" Lori silently wondered which one...Will...or Freddy. Lori didn't pause to think about that, she stopped to look for something to lean on, and when she found a knarled root she leaned on it.

Lori started walking, going from tree - to -tree, and leaning on one for a second she would move on. Lori wasn't about to give up, if it was one thing she'd learned give it all you got. She tried to think of something but the cold and lonliness, but that was kind of hard. Lori thought about Freddy instead, why did she care about him so much?

Surely he wouldn't carry the same feelings? Lori mentally snorted, she doubted he had a feelings but hate, anger, and total love of death. Freddy was incabable of loving anything but killing and himself...that summed it up...or so she beilieved. Lori limped a little faster but the more she did the more she worried and the more she thought about it.

He had acted so strangely towards he bruises and pain, as if he were actually angry at himself. She shook the thought away. Freddy would always be Freddy and nothing would change that, he could not love or feel he was a monster who lived in people's dreams. _**Then why do you fuck him every chance you get**_, her mental self sneared and she ground her teeth.

She hated the thought but couldn't shake it away no matter how hard she tried. Lori kept stumbling on when she heard something behind her, a snap, and then another one. She turned to see a black figure stumbling towards her, low to the ground, and yellow eyes searching. Lori ducked behind a tree just as it's head swerved, the dog must have followed her.

Lori knew she had to make a break for it but that might be a little more than difficult with her limp and all, she bit her bottom lip in strain. The rain was corsing down now, the rain pelting everything, and the wind whipped the trees and brush around like they were trying to lift them up and carry them away.

She turned to the right and then the left, she could see by the light of a bolt of thunder that the dog was nearing, his shadow stretching across the forest floor like an ominous demon. She slowly stood and bolted for the right, throwing a rock left. The dog bolted for the rock but then for Lori after a second chance. Lori didn't turn as the pain from her foot seared up her leg and to her spine...the dog was closing in....

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry didn't update sooner. I was on vacation but im back now. YAY! here is the next chappy and by tomorro I hope to have another up. But for now it is time for a shower and then bed! PLEASE R&R, and thank you all so much for the other Reviews they helped alot. Yes there is a plot to this story and as it unfolds it will be told. Another yes is that I have another Freddy story, yay! It is called 'He Knew Her Then'. Please R&R both. Thank You!


End file.
